Christmas Eve's Excitement
by Cal the Blue Spix Macaw
Summary: "Hey there you amazing people! Well here we are, my first story is underway with the second chapter coming soon enough. I hope you all had a great Christmas! Me, Blu, Jewel and the rest of the Family sure did. If your curious of what we got up too, then come take a look!" - Cal
1. The Night's always Brightest

**PLEASE NOTE:** **This is my first story and I can't wait to see what you guy's think! Constructive comments are preferred, aggressive comments will be ignored. Aggressive comments that state a true opinion will be sent a PM to ask why and how I can improve. That's all from me for now, thank you for visiting and I hope you enjoy this Family Christmas Special.**

 **Narrators -POV-**

It was the day before Christmas, Christmas Eve. All was well for the residents of Rio, preparing for what the next day would bring. But Christmas wasn't all about the gift's, as one family knew. Near the aviary, there was a tree line and a decently sized pond where a family of Blue Spix Macaws was spending quality family time together.

"You know I already have everything I need... right?" A male Blue Spix Macaw said, that went by the name of Blu.

The female Macaw blushed and gave the male a hug and a long kiss. That was Jewel, Blu's loving companion.

"I know honey, right back at you." She said we a sweet hearted voice.

While the two were having there moment, another male Blue Spix Macaw flew in over head to greet the two.

"Hey family, what's up?" Cal asked with a big smile. "You know you two need to get a room." He continued, laughing a bit.

Blu looked at him and grinned, where as Jewel gave him a glare. Cal noticed this then awkwardly stepped back.

"Hey come on Jewel, I was only kidding with ya." Jewel then smiled and spoke out "Haha, very funny Cal!"

While the three where having a adult convocation, three little bundle of blue feathers invaded the area.

"Uncle Cal!" The kids blurred out with happiness. Cal turned around and took a small blow to what may have seemed like three speeding marshmallows hitting him at once. He embraced them lovingly. "Hey kids, how's my three favourite blue birds doing!" He asked them. They left the hug and came back with "Where doing great thanks Uncle Cal, it's great to see you." The oldest of Blu and Jewel's kids Carla enquired. Cal smiled and then asked.

"So you three ready for tomorrow! Because I sure am!" Cal said, filling them with more joy. "Hell ya! It's going to be a blast Uncle Cal!" The youngest and the only son of Jewel and Blu Tiago blasted out with confidence. "That's great too hear buddy!"

Blu watched in awe as his brothers love was really something. Cal then turned back to Jewel and Blu.

"So... guy's. I met Nico and Pedro earlier and they went and asked me to ask you if you wanted to go to their special party tonight?" Cal said.

 **Jewel's -POV-**

 _Normally I wouldn't let Cal go to these sort of parties, because sometimes he gets a little... uncontrollable. But it was Christmas Eve. And not only that, I fancied getting a bit wild with Blu. I looked at Blu with a smile and nodded my head._ "Shell we?" I asked him with a grin. He gave me one of his cute smiles and responds. "Sure sweetie, just like before."

"Okay, well let's go! BUT... before we go." Cal peeked at the sky with both eyes, then narrowed his eyes towards the floor, then straight back up at us. Then said

"Have you lot seen my bow-tie anywhere?" He asked like a baby chick. We all laughed and then shrugged. He purposively put the thought on hold and we began are way to the club. _It was already dark and the city looked like it had been made from the heavens. It had such beauty and wonder. Like you could explore and get lost in another world. The lights that lit the sky was stunning and had always amazed me, I mean who doesn't it?_

 _We finally arrived after what seemed to be only five minutes of flying._ "Were here baby!" Cal blurred out. If there was one thing about Cal, he was defiantly a party animal. The first thing we see are the two Samba-Loving birds we all knew and loved. They came over and greeted us in a loud manner due to the noise the club was producing. "HEY GUYS, WHAT'S UP!?" Pedro exclaimed. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THESE DRINKS BEING POURED, IS THAT A MARTINI I HEAR!" Cal rudely responded as he ran of into the crowd, but if was pretty funny. As Cal went to find himself the one he called Martini. Me and Blu decided to take to the dance floor, while the kids went off with their Uncle Nico and Pedro to watch the party. "Are you ready baby!?"

He gives me a sly look and smiled, then said "Ready's my middle name!, but what YOU aren't ready for is these moves baby!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Blu took off to the centre dance floor and started dancing like he had never before.

 **(Music Starts Playing . . . 'Owl City - Verge ft. Aloe Blacc)**

 **"OUT ON THE VERGE FOR THE REST OF OUT LIVES TONIGHT,**

 **TOP OF THE WORLD, AND DRESSED FOR THE NINE TONIGHT.**

 **EDGE OF THE EARTH, AND WERE TOUCHING THE SKY TONIGHT,**

 **OUT ON THE VERGE FOR THE REST OF OUT LIVES TONIGHT."**

 _Blu starts spinning around and jolting left and right, tapping his feet with the beat._

 _He slides across the floor with his knee's to me and offered a wing to me, which I gladly accepted._

 **"These are our Hours...**

 _Our Hours..._

 _Our Hours..._

 _Our Hours..._

 **This is our Time...**

 _Our Time..._

 _Our Time..._

 _Our Time..._

 **These are our Hours...**

 _Our Hours..._

 _Our Hours..._

 _Our Hours..._

 **Out on the Verge**

 _Out on the World._

 **Out on the Verge for the rest of our Life's...**

 **OUT ON THE VERGE FOR THE REST OF OUT LIVES TONIGHT,**

 **TOP OF THE WORLD, AND WERE DRESSED FOR THE NINE TONIGHT.**

 **EDGE OF THE EARTH, AND WERE** **TOUCHING THE SKY TONIGHT,**

 **OUT ON THE VERGE FOR THE REST OF OUT LIVES TONIGHT.**

 **Ooo Yeah.**

 **From now on, there's no turning back. Full steam ahead, on this one-way track.**

 _Blu Spun me around, and held me tight by his side._

 **From this day forth, I will make a promise. Tell the truth to myself, I'll always be honest.**

 **For the rest of my life, I will do what's right.**

 _I will do what's right._

 **WHEN WE STEP OUT ON THE VERGE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIFE'S TONIGHT,**

 **TOP OF THE WORLD, AND WERE DRESSED FOR THE NINE TONIGHT.**

 **EDGE OF THE EARTH, AND WERE** **TOUCHING THE SKY TONIGHT,**

 **OUT ON THE VERGE FOR THE REST OF OUT LIVES TONIGHT.**

 _The rest of our Life's!_

 _Ooo Yeah..._

 _The rest of our Life's!_

 **EDGE OF THE EARTH, AND WERE** **TOUCHING THE SKY TONIGHT,**

 **OUT ON THE VERGE FOR THE REST OF OUT LIVES TONIGHT.**

 _After the song had ended Blu held me over his wing and gave me one sweet long passionate kiss. The kids were cheering with Nico, Pedro and the rest of the club. Except for one..._

Cal's -POV-

I awoke after some time only to find everyone in the club was starring at me,

 _"Whad I miss?..."_

 **. . .**

 **"Well there we have it Ladies and Gentlemen, my first story and chapter. I hoped you liked it, if not... what can I improve on. Do you have any ideas for me? Please all criticism is welcome. I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I'm able to. I hope you all had a great Christmas this year? Because as you can tell... I sure did! Hahaha.**

 **Well that's it from me for now, I'll see you guy's in the next chapter!" - Cal**


	2. The Joy of Togetherness

**"Hey there again everyone! I'm back with the final chapter. To all the people that replied on my last chapter, thank you for the comments :) I can't wait to write more for you guys. So here it is, I'm going to let you read now. I'll see you guys at the end!" - Cal**

Cal's -POV-

 _So after the great party, me and the family decided it was time to go home. We said our goodbyes and took of into the night._

"So I heard you two really got down earlier, huh" I laughed and looked at Jewel "Yeah, we sure did".

 _It was coming up late, so we hurried back to Linda and Tulio's house where we were spending this Christmas. Linda had left a key for us to get in, and with Blu's capabilities to open doors... we were just fine._

 _We made it inside and started getting the kids to bed._ "Right you guys, time for bed" Blu said with a stern look. "Aw man! Really dad?" Tiago questioned "Hey Tiago, you'll be making Santa's job a little uneasy if your still awake. Come on buddy, it'll be morning before you know it!" I said trying to convince him. I noticed Bia never had her book with her, considering she always takes it so I decided to ask out of curiosity. "Hey Bia, where's your book?" She gave me a sad look, and only replied "I lost it not too long ago, I don't know where it went" I gave a look of empathy. "Wait Bia you lost your Amazon Wildlife book?" Jewel asked. Bia looked up at her mother and nodded. "Why didn't you tell us sweetie?" Blu asked. Bia sighed and responded "Well I thought you would be mad at me for loosing it" Jewel Sighed and gave a smile "Oh sweetie, why would we be mad? Hey how about you ask Santa for a new one? I'm sure he can get you a new one" Jewel said comforting her daughter. Bia smiled and said "Yeah, I hope so".

 _After the kids were put to bed, we decided what to do now._ "So what now?" Blu asked. "Well how about this, you two get the rest of the presents ready. And I'll go get that book. Sound good?" Jewel looked hesitant, and looked at me. "Are you sure Cal, I mean I can get it" She said. I shook my head, "No, no it's okay. I can get it. I'll be right back" With that said, I took off out the window and headed straight for the city.

 _After a few minutes of flying, the city came into view. I had never seen anything quite like it. The city of Rio was really something. The thing was, I was a night-life bird and when it came to scenes like these... it took my breath away._

I had been searching for 15 minutes now, and I finally got the beach. Along the way I happen to see a book stand, so I decided to take a closer look. Luckily enough, there it was. The Amazonia Book, I was surprised I managed to find it this fast... must be popular. As the man wasn't looking, I made a grab for the book and took off with it. With the book now in my grip, I started to make my back to the house. After the first five minutes of flying back, I made a stop. I looked back and decided to take in the scenery a bit longer, as it was something to admire. While enjoying my thoughts, I was disturbed by a sound. I looked behind me and I saw a scarlet macaw just standing there looking at me. "Uh, hi there" I said, trying to break the awkward silence. Oddly enough, he didn't say anything, but after looking at me, he locked his eyes onto the book. "Nice book" He said strangely. I gave him a weird look. "Uh thanks... I guess" He smiled and then asked "Can I take a closer look?" I was hesitant, and gave it thought. Until I decided to ask. "Now why would you want anything with this book?" His narrowed his eyes at me. And this was something I didn't like. "You know, I had a book just like that not too long ago. I found it but to my unfortunate misleading, I lost it" The word found had me going, what If this said book was possibly my niece's. Either way, this book was staying exactly where it was. "You want this book... don't you?" He smiled again and came a little closer. "Now were getting somewhere" I took a step forward, "You better back off, buddy" I taunted. He frowned, and turned away. "Sorry, I'm just having a bad day" I nodded and took flight. While I was on my way for the first few minutes of stopping...

BANG!

I was hit mid-flight, and the book that I had in my talon, was gone. I turned around to see a figure flying off into the distance. "Bad day huh, it's about to get a lot worse son" I took of like a thunderbolt after the bird. Now chasing him for two minutes, we were also heading back in the direction of Tulio's cottage. I got closer and closer. Swooping in and out of tree's until...

"AH!" Smack.

I grabbed hold of him with my talon and pinned him to a branch. "D-don't hur-hurt please" He begged. "That wasn't a wise move buddy" I said. "Pl-please I only wanted this for my son, it's all he wanted. I'm sorry sir" He managed to mumble out. My eyes widened and now the sheer guilt than was placed on me. I let go of him and before I could say anything he took off into the forest. "Hey wait!" But he was already gone.

 _Dam it!_ I thought

Blu's -POV-

 _While we were waiting for Cal to get back, hopefully with the same book my daughter loved. I heard the flapping of wings, preferably my brother. And thankfully enough... it was._

"Hey bro" He said in a slight whisper. "Hey Cal, you find it?" I asked. His gave a sad look and merely replied "Uh ye-yeah, yeah I did" I instantly recognized the tone of his voice, and new something happened. "Cal what happened?" He looked back at me. "I had a uh, slight problem" He said. He then held out the book and proceeded to tell me what had happened. After the explanation I also felt bad. "Uh, hey i-it don't matter. I'm sur-" I was cut off, and to an unexpected someone.

Bia's -POV-

"I-is this true Uncle Cal?" I asked. I had heard all of it. "Bia! Why aren't you asleep". My dad yelled in a whisper form. "I heard you guys talking, so...". Uncle Cal put a wing to his face and sighed. "Bia listen, I saved the trouble for Santa and decided to get it for you. But there was an incident and now-"

I cut my Uncle off and said to him "It's okay I think I know what to do" She then smiled. I explained to him what my self continence told me. "Are you sure want to do that Bia?" My father asked me. I nodded and smiled...

Christmas morning arrived as if time really flew. I awoke to find my siblings still sleeping. "Hey guys, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I began to shout at them. Tiago immediately shot straight up. "IT'S CHRISTMAS! Carla WAKE UP!" Tiago screamed with joy. Carla aroused by the sound of our brother over excitement and grew a wide smile. "YES! Come on guys. Let's go wake them up!" Carla inputted. "Hey guys, I'll go wake up Uncle Cal, while you two wake up mom and dad" Carla suggested. We all gave a slight nod and took off.

Narrator's -POV-

Carla flew to the living room where Uncle Cal was sleeping on the couch. "Uncle Cal, Uncle Cal wake up!" Cal's eyes shot open and smiled, "Hey Carla! Merry Christmas you!" He said as he hugged Carla. "Merry Christmas to you to Uncle!" Carla happily returned the gesture. In the up stairs room where Blu and Jewel were sleeping, Tiago and Bia burst into the room. They started jumping on their parents, to their annoyance, but really they loved it. "Merry Christmas family!" Blu said with overwhelmed joy. Jewel gave him a hug and said "Merry Christmas my one and only, and to our wonderful children!" Jewel said then passing the hug to them. Jewel looked concerned. "Kids, where's your sister?" She asked. "Oh she went to go wake up Uncle Cal" Tiago enquired. Jewel smiled. "Well be best not keep them waiting" Blu said. They all got up and proceeded to the living room. "Merry Christmas you lot!" Cal shouted out. They all had a good laugh and went and sat by the tree. "It's a shame Linda and Tulio aren't here" Blu said. Cal looked at him and replied "Hey Blu it's okay, I'm sure there having a great time around their family. She'll be back tomorrow" Blu nodded and smiled. "Come on guys let's open up these presents!" Tiago said. As the kids began to open up their presents. Tiago managed to get a new pair of Googles for Christmas, which he was really happy about. "A new pair of Googles... NICE! Thanks mom, dad!" Jewel smiled "No problem Tiago, but it was your fathers idea" Tiago ran and gave his father a hug. Carla then went and opened hers next, and was pretty chuffed with it. Carla ended up getting an iPod and a pair of headphones. "That one was your mothers idea" Blu said while smiling. Carla gave her mother a hug "Thanks mom" Jewel smiled and said "No problem sweetheart"

And last but not least... it was now Bia's turn. Cal came up to her, "Hey Bia, here you go" Bia looked up at her uncle and smiled. Bia laughed at the poorly wrapped present "Uncle Cal, you can't wrap presents... can you?" Cal smiled and said "Hey I tried... but for the most part. No... I can not" He laughed. Bia laughed it off and started to unwrap the gift. Bia's eyes widened, it was a book... but not any book. Neither was it the Amazonia book she once loved. It seemed to be a book made by one's wings. It read on the front...

 _Amazonia Jungle Wildlife Book_

 _Fun and Interesting Facts about the Amazon_

 _To Bia_

 _... From Calico._

Bia's smile grew and grew and her heart-melted eyes turned towards her Uncle. "Uncle Cal... you made this?" He smiled and nodded his head. "What you did yesterday was truly... heart-fulfilling. So I decided to make up one of my own... just for you Bia" Bia had questions of her own, she flicked through the book and asked. "How did you even make this in time?" Cal just winked at her "I have my ways... na I'm only kidding. I... may have stayed up last night and did my research. And uh... put it all together. I even met Santa last night, and you know what he said to me? He said you kids have been the best he has ever seen". Cal then winked at Blu and Jewel. "And you want to know what he gave us." Cal pulled out six tickets. "Six tickets to the Amazon Untamed Show next weekend!" All the family jumped for joy, and couldn't contain their excitement." Bia was on the verge of crying. "Come here you" Cal pulled her into a hug and softly said "Merry Christmas Bia"

...

Off towards the west of Rio was a duo of Scarlet Macaws, father and son. The genuine small family awoke to their side of Christmas. "Dad, dad wake up!" The father awoke to see his starry eyed son. "Merry Christmas Son!" The father looked sadly into his sons eyes. "I'm sorry son that I coul-" Something then caught his eyes. His some was holding something, it was a present. At first he was confused, and took it from his son. It read...

 _A Present to a Father... and a Gift for a Son. Merry Christmas..._

 _\- From the Bird you never knew_

His son began to open up his newly acquired gift, inside was a Book, but no ordinary book. It was the Amazonia Book.

The father walked up to the edge of his hollow, and looked to the sky...

... _thank you._

 **"There we have it! Oh man didn't I enjoy writing this one. I hoped you guys liked it :) So yeah were pretty short but it was for a special occasion. And many more to come. My first story is now done and please feel free to comment letting me know how I did and what to improve on. This has been Cal, wishing you the very best. All the love from me, and I'll see you soon!" - Cal**


End file.
